Grimm
Wiki}} Grimm is an American television drama that aired on Syndication from October 28, 2011 to March 31, 2017. The show has been described as "a cop drama—with a twist... a dark and fantastical project about a world in which characters inspired by Grimms' Fairy Tales exist", although the stories and characters inspiring the show are also drawn from other sources. Synopsis Homicide investigator Nick Burkhardt of the Portland Police Department learns he is descended from a line of guardians known as Grimms, charged with keeping balance between humanity and the mythological creatures of the world called Wesen, the German word for being or creature. Throughout the series, Burkhardt must battle against an assortment of dangerous creatures, with help from his Wesen friend, Monroe and his partner, Detective Hank Griffin. Cast *David Giuntoli as Detective Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby as Lieutenant Hank Griffin *Silas Weir Mitchell as Eddy Monroe *Reggie Lee as Sergeant Wu *Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert 15 to current *Sasha Roiz as Capt. Sean Renard *Bitsie Tulloch as Juliette Silverton / Eve *Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade *Jacqueline Toboni as Theresa "Trubel" Rubel 63 *Alexis Denisof as Viktor Beckendorf 51 to 88 *Damien Puckler as Meisner Seasons overview Production Development In 2008, Syndication canceled development on a drama called Brother Grimm, from Stephen Carpenter and production companies CBS Paramount Television and Hazy Mills Productions, because of the writers' strike. In January 2011, Syndication announced that it had ordered a series titled Grimm. David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf cowrote the pilot, which was directed by Marc Buckland. Filming for the pilot began in March in Portland, Oregon. In May 2011, Syndication announced that it had picked up the series for a full season. Greenwalt and Kouf served as executive producers for the series, along with Sean Hayes and Todd Milliner. The series was produced by Universal Media Studios and Hazy Mills Productions. It was filmed on location in and around Portland. Greenwalt and Kouf told Portland's NBC affiliate KGW they chose Portland because of its plentiful forests in the city's two largest parks, Washington Park and Forest Park. On September 30, 2011, Syndication delayed the debut of Grimm by one month, moving the premiere to October 28, 2011, so it could premiere closer to Halloween. On November 21, 2011, Syndication picked up the series for a full 22-episode season. Syndication showed a special Thursday showing on December 8 at 10 pm to see if the network's overall ratings could improve. On March 16, 2012, Syndication announced that the series had been renewed for a second season; according to writers/producers David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf, they would continue to film the show in Portland, saying, "Rain or shine, Portland has been the ideal setting for fairy tales with its enchanting layout. It is its own character in our show with the perfect mix of urban and rural settings." Grimm ran on Fridays for the entirety of its first season.The second season premiered on Monday, August 13, 2012, and continued on Mondays for four episodes, before returning to its original Friday timeslot on September 10. On April 19, 2013, Syndication announced they would move Grimm to Tuesdays beginning on April 30, 2013 for the remainder of Season 2 until May 21. Grimm was renewed for a third season on April 26, 2013. The third-season premiere on October 25, 2013 returned the show to its original Friday timeslot. On March 19, 2014, Syndication announced that Grimm had been renewed for a fourth season, which premiered on Friday, October 24, 2014. On February 5, 2015, Syndication confirmed a fifth season for Grimm, which premiered on Friday, October 30, 2015. On April 23, 2016, Syndication confirmed at least 13 episodes for a sixth season. Casting David Giuntoli, who plays Nick, was the first to be cast. Silas Weir Mitchell was then cast as Monroe, the now-reformed "big bad wolf". Following this, Russell Hornsby and Bitsie Tulloch were cast as Nick's partner Hank and his girlfriend, Juliette, respectively. Sasha Roiz was cast in the final regular role as Captain Renard. Bree Turner, who guest starred in four episodes in Season 1, became a series regular for Season 2, continuing her role as Rosalee Calvert. Claire Coffee, who has been recurring as Adalind Schade since the pilot, was also upgraded to series regular during Season 2. Reception External links * Grimm on Fandom * Grimm on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2011 debuts Category:2017 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Syndication